First Chances
by FireCat1
Summary: A normal day for Stahn and Rutee, after they move into their new home in Cresta with baby Kyle.


Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Destiny or Tales of Destiny2, not to be confused with the American Tales of Destiny2 with Farah Reid and so on. And yes, Kyle is Stahn and Rutee's son, he just has a different last name so that no one will know who he is. I don't know why, but he does.  
  
I decided, not enough Stahn and Rutee fics, so here is this, but Kyle plays a small role in it. I know when I say ToD2 everyone thinks of Reid, Farah and Keel, but no, that was Tales of Eternia. Just to clear things up, When I say ToD2, I mean the Jap. Version with Kyle and Reala. Ok, that said and done, here we go.  
  
  
  
First chances  
  
  
  
Stahn hauled another large box into the newly bought house in Cresta. Rutee instructed him to place it with the others upstairs in their room. When Stahn came back down the stairs he looked at Rutee.  
  
"Why again do we have to do this our selves?"  
  
"Because, we can and we shouldn't waste the money. Now, go get the last boxes, please."  
  
Stahn groaned and left Rutee in the would be living room. The entire house was filled with boxes and furniture pieces that had been moved. Unfortunately with Rutee just having the baby, she could not help Stahn carry things.  
  
  
  
After a week the house was set up and looked perfect. They had repainted a neighboring room next to theirs blue so Kyle would have a room of his own. Their bedroom was a creamy color, with a double bed and various pieces of furniture.  
  
Rutee sat at the vanity stool, brushing her short black hair. Stahn was busy trying to put the sheets on the bed. Taking pity on him Rutee got up and put the sheets on for him.  
  
"Thank you, honey." Stahn said, kissing his wife 'thank you'.  
  
"Hmm. You're welcome."  
  
Rutee kissed Stahn again and went back to her stool. After a moment of brushing she heard Kyle in the other room, crying. Assuming he was hungry or needed to be changed she got up and went to him.  
  
Stahn watched Rutee leave to take care of Kyle. After a moment of her departure Kyle's cries deceased. Deciding he wanted to see what was going on, he went to the blue bedroom.  
  
Rutee was sitting in a cherry wood rocking chair, feeding the only days old infant. Kyle was oddly quiet, considering he usually cried about something. Stahn entered the room and stood next to Rutee. She, along with Kyle looked up at him.  
  
Rutee smiled happily at him, where as Kyle gave him a quick glance, then went back to feeding. Stahn kneeled beside her and watched her take care of Kyle. Being so young Kyle would have to live off his mother for quite some time, before he could bottle-feed or use a sippy cup.  
  
Kyle finished feeding, then cuddled up close to his mother. Stahn looked at him closely, just lying there, the child was so much like him it became frightening at times. Kyle turned his head to look at his father. In his personal opinion he was to close.  
  
Kyle yelled and hit Stahn in the face with his small fist, forcing Stahn to the ground. Rutee grabbed Kyle's small hand, preventing him from hitting Stahn well he stood back up.  
  
"Ow! I don't think he likes me that much."  
  
"He does, he just doesn't like you being so close to him. That's all."  
  
"I'm his father, of course I'm gonna be close to him. What does he think?"  
  
Rutee shook her head and put her attention back to an angry Kyle. He looked at her with love, then turned back to Stahn. With a glare he buried himself into his mother's chest, telling her he was ready to go back to sleep.  
  
Rutee stood up and put Kyle back into his crib, covering his small body with a tiny baby blanket. She turned her attention back to Stahn, who was touching his nose where Kyle had hit him.  
  
"Come on sweetie. Let's go to bed."  
  
"That kid has issues. When he grows up he'll need to take some anger management classes."  
  
Rutee giggled as she pulled Stahn back into their bedroom. She shut the door and fell back onto the bed. Stahn lay down beside her and grabbed her by her waist. Rutee was back to her normal thin self, despite just having a baby. Stahn wondered how she did it, but he remembered seeing her try so hard to remain thin, even when carrying Kyle.  
  
Rutee turned over to look at her husband. Three years after the last battle with Kronos her life had fallen together perfectly. She had married Stahn nearly right after the war ended, then, two years later, she had her baby.  
  
Stahn had his eyes closed and was obviously tying to sleep. But Rutee didn't want him to sleep quite yet.  
  
"Come on, honey." Rutee said, pulling Stahn up into a sitting position.  
  
Stahn moaned a protest, but agreed when Rutee let him rest of her shoulder.  
  
Rutee held Stahn close to her body. When Kyle had been born she rarely even saw Stahn, since she was always tending to Kyle. Even during her pregnancy she had been slightly detached from her usual habits. Stahn had accepted it very well and had taken being ignored well, but now he was getting frustrated and wanted Rutee back.  
  
Rutee sighed and let Stahn crawl under the covers and snuggle up with the pillows. She switched the baby monitor on and settled herself down in the bed. Stahn was snoring loudly, but she didn't feel like sleeping tonight. She just had a feeling that didn't go away.  
  
When it was the early morning hours she went into Kyle's room to check on him. He was sleeping quietly, snuggled up with his baby blanket. She picked him up gently and held him on her shoulder. He stayed on her shoulder for at least an hour before Stahn woke up and came to visit them.  
  
"What are you doing, Hon? You should be in bed resting. Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, I just couldn't sleep, that's all."  
  
Stahn rubbed his eyes and walked over to Rutee. He held her tightly by her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. He looked down at the small child in her arms and smiled.  
  
"Amazing how sweet he is when he's not awake, isn't it?"  
  
"Stahn." Rutee scolded, though smiling slightly.  
  
Stahn let go of Rutee and yawned.  
  
"Come on. Put the kid back and let's go to bed. I'll even let you have some covers if you want."  
  
"That would be nice." Rutee said, putting Kyle back into his bed.  
  
As they left Stahn had his arm protectively around Rutee. They crawled into bed and Stahn once again held her. Stahn didn't fall asleep though. He waited for Rutee to sleep before he himself went to bed.  
  
  
  
The next morning Stahn woke to find Rutee gone again. This didn't surprise him, though, since Kyle often had an early feeding. He got out of bed and went to Kyle's room. When he saw Kyle still lying in bed sleeping he got a bit nervous.  
  
He quickly went down the stairs into the kitchen to look for Rutee. He searched the downstairs and found nothing. He sat down on the couch, puzzled. After a moment he remembered the one place he hadn't looked.  
  
  
  
Rutee was slumped over in a chair, sleeping vigorously. Stahn entered the small library type room and looked at Rutee. He picked her up, gently, and took her back upstairs. When he had placed her safely in bed he went to check on Kyle.  
  
Kyle was awake now, put was occupied with his little mobile, trying to figure out what it did. Stahn approached the crib, trying not to give himself away. When Kyle noticed him he made a sour face and turned away from Stahn.  
  
"Come on kid. I know I'm not your favorite person, but you need to let mom sleep in today." Stahn picked Kyle up and put him on his shoulder.  
  
Kyle kicked a bit, but made no strong resistance. Stahn held him tightly on his shoulder, not wanting to drop him, as he headed down the stairs. Kyle waited impatiently as Stahn prepared a bottle for him, hoping he would accept it.  
  
Kyle was rather offended when he was given a bottle as a feeding substitute, but realizing he would get no other food, he drank it any ways. Stahn was relieved when Kyle drank the bottle, for a minute he thought he would have to wake Rutee up.  
  
  
  
Rutee awoke in her bed, remembering she had fallen asleep in the library. She got up and went to Kyle's room. When she saw he wasn't there she went down stairs immediately. She saw Stahn trying to calm a raging Kyle at the kitchen table.  
  
"Here, honey."  
  
To Stahn's surprise Rutee took Kyle away from him and made comforting noises to him. The child calmed instantly and went straight to her shoulder.  
  
"Honestly, what do you do to him?"  
  
"I try and try, but it's just never enough." Stahn sighed, burying his face in his hands.  
  
"Don't worry, honey. I bet in awhile he'll be glad he has a father like you around."  
  
"Really? I'd like to know when that would be."  
  
"In about four years, so don't hold your breath."  
  
Stahn let put an agitated sigh and slammed his head onto the table. Rutee brushed his hair for him and waited for him to stop sulking.  
  
  
  
That night Kyle was throwing a fit strong enough to shake the earth. Stahn had done everything he could do for the child, but stormed out angrily after two hours of abuse. Rutee had a hard time trying to calm the child, but was able to silence him with a lullaby. Kyle had tears of pain in his eyes as Rutee lay him back down in his crib. She rubbed his back for him, trying to get him to sleep. After a bit Kyle had finally fallen asleep. Rutee guessed he was just being cranky because of gas or he had to burp or something which made him uncomfortable.  
  
Rutee peaked into her room, looking for Stahn. When she found he wasn't there she went searching the house. While she was in the library she looked out the window. Stahn was sitting on the stone wall surrounding the house.  
  
Rutee hurriedly ran into the cold night and to Stahn's side. When she arrived he paid her no heed. She kneeled on the ground and put her head in his lap, hoping he would at least acknowledge her.  
  
Stahn looked down in his lap and saw Rutee staring up at him with sad eyes. He glared back at her and stood up, making her fall out of his lap. He crossed his arms and turned away from her.  
  
"Stahn, honey?" She called. Stahn ignored her.  
  
"Please, honey? Tell me what's wrong. I want to help."  
  
"You want to help?! Then get rid of that stupid kid!"  
  
When Stahn turned to glare at her his eyes seemed a bit darker than usual. She was scared of him for the moment.  
  
Stahn saw Rutee taken aback form him. His expression softened and he fell to his knees as well. Rutee hugged him as he let out tears of anger. She soothed him with calming noises, something she did with Kyle often. Stahn was soon breathing normally and was having a rather fun time being this close to Rutee.  
  
"I'm sorry, honey. Kyle's just so small he only knows what he wants. He doesn't know he's being rude."  
  
"I know. He just wants his mother around constantly. I don't blame him, if you were my mother, I would want to be around you twenty four seven."  
  
Rutee laughed and let go as Stahn began to stand up. He took a deep breath of the cool night air and looked back to his wife.  
  
"Let's go, honey. Before the kid wakes up."  
  
Rutee smiled and nodded, taking Stahn's hands in her own. "Yes."  
  
The wind blew slightly, as the two lovers were lost in passion that night. Stahn no longer had trouble dealing with his infant child, and Kyle seemed to know that he was just trying to help. Rutee took care of both her boys, caring for both as much as she could. In future years, perhaps they may learn to take care of themselves.  
  
~End  
  
  
  
It's 1 AM here! Man I am up late. Well, this is supposed to be a Rutee and Stahn fic, but Kyle made appearances now and them. Mainly all the trouble started because he wanted his mommy, not his daddy. But I guess in the end he would wish he had his father, since he wasn't around during the rest of his life. I WILL write a JUST Rutee and Stahn fic. Probably depicting their love and when Stahn decides to come and live with Rutee, because I'm sure Rutee would kill him if he ever mentioned her coming to live in Fitzgald with him. Hehe. 


End file.
